


Emotional Constipation

by pcwife



Series: 'Yoongi and the Inconvenient Hyung Kink' [3]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: EXO/BTS, Hyung Kink, M/M, Multi-instrumentalist Park Chanyeol, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Producer Park Chanyeol, Underground Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, how was that not already a tag, if you squint you will see the, its clearer in the other stories in the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwife/pseuds/pcwife
Summary: Yoongi began, “Look, please don’t kidnap me, ok? I’m sorry that I called you uncoordinated but it’s only because you actuallyareuncoordinated. And I’m sorry I said you looked hot in pink hair-“ORAfterNow Be Good And Do What Hyung Says, Yoongi was pretty sure that Chanyeol's final revenge on him was going to be a kidnapping, possibly followed by a skinning. So what the hell is up with all the studio equipment?





	1. A Significant Lack of Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment for my rarepair ChanGi series. Also, if you know anything about recording equipment please let me know if the ones I picked are actually good or if YouTube lied to me.
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pcwifey) and [tumblr](http://mrswangyeol.tumblr.com/)

Yoongi tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and stumbled for a few steps. Chanyeol, who was holding his wrist and basically dragging him along, didn’t even slow down. Yoongi would have started up his complaining (again) if Chanyeol didn’t choose that moment to look back at him and flash his signature 1000 watt smile. Dazed, Yoongi forgot whatever biting comment he was about to make and nearly stumbled again. Then he snapped out of it and shook his head to clear whatever dumb Chanyeol-inspired emotions he seemed to be having.

Yoongi had been minding his own business, following his daily routine – trying not to sleep through classes and avoiding Park Chanyeol – when the pink-haired giant popped up out of nowhere. Next thing he knew, he was being frog-marched off campus and onto the street. Now he was being reluctantly tugged along ~~by his hyung~~ by Chanyeol the Menace to some mystery location. 

All he’d been told so far was “You’re coming with me”, “You owe me”, and “Be good”. Sure, those could all be innocent sentences, but they could also be threats. After all, Chanyeol had caught Yoongi calling him an untalented klutz, among other things. And as if getting caught insulting Chanyeol wasn’t embarrassing enough, Yoongi had also gone and got caught complimenting Chanyeol’s hotness a few sentences later.

All in all, Yoongi had been having a rough few weeks, and it was all Chanyeol’s fault. The last time he’d complained about this out loud, Jungkook had rolled his eyes and muttered something ridiculous like “It’s hyung’s own fault that he can’t admit he’s got the hots for Chany-“ but the maknae had been unable to finish his sentence with Yoongi’s sock suddenly being shoved in his mouth.

Suddenly, the giant bully had hauled him into a dingy-looking building and up a set of narrow stairs. The lights in the stairwell ranged from dim to non-existent, and the lighting in the hallway he dragged into was not much better. They came to a halt in front of a non-descript door painted hospital-green, and the pink-haired senior finally let go of Yoongi’s wrist to fumble around in his backpack for something. Further down the corridor, one of the few remaining fluorescent lights flickered and turned off. Something dripped from the ceiling in that corner, and Yoongi quickly realised that there were no windows in this hallway, not even for an emergency exit. So he wouldn’t be executing a daring escape from a 2nd floor balcony. Damn. Worried that this was about to turn into a scene that ended with his dried skin stretched over someone’s desk lamp, he began to shuffle back towards the stairwell in what he hoped was a stealthy manner.

“Aha!” 

Chanyeol’s yell made him jump about a foot in the air, but Yoongi quickly realised that it was only because the senior had finally found whatever he was rummaging for in his backpack. Pulling out a Tony Tony Chopper key holder with an alarming number of keys on it, the guitarist smiled widely and brandished them proudly at Yoongi. That was when Chanyeol noticed that the boy was farther away from the door than he’d left him. Narrowing his eyes, tutting, and wagging a finger, he grabbed hold of Yoongi and shoved him into a dark, tiny, entryway. Behind him, the shorter male heard the door get firmly shut.

Yoongi began, “Look, please don’t kidnap me, ok? I’m sorry that I called you uncoordinated but it’s only because you actually _are_ uncoordinated. And I’m sorry I said you looked hot in pink hair-“ 

His apology was cut off by Chanyeol walking into the room ahead and turning on the lights to reveal the coolest, most drool-worthy home-recording studio that Yoongi had ever seen. Chanyeol turned a little in the doorway, and raised an eyebrow at him, the universal body language for, ‘Are you coming in or what?’

Realising that he was standing in the entryway with his shoes still on and gaping like an idiot, Yoongi quickly tossed off his Vans and barrelled past Chanyeol. He could barely believe what he was seeing. Who could have guessed that this dingy apartment building filled with leaky hallways and one-room studios could have housed Nirvana itself? Right there on the desk was the Midiplus AKM320 that he’d been drooling over all year, but too broke to buy. And in the corner he could see the Apogee Duet interface he’d been trying to convince his dad to get him for his birthday for 3 years. Fingers trembling, he reached out to touch it before he remembered that none of this was his, and that he had been in the middle of a possible kidnapping. Yoongi whirled around and tried to glare at Chanyeol as if he hadn’t been 2 seconds from drooling all over the senior’s equipment. 

Instead of being cowed like everyone else would have been by the look in Yoongi’s eyes, Chanyeol had an infuriating smile on as he leaned against the doorway. He opened his mouth, and Yoongi braced himself for a comment like ‘ You like?’ or ‘You’re drooling’, or even an unimaginative ‘My stuff is cooler than your stuff’.

Instead, Chanyeol said something much, much worse.

With his gleeful smile growing wider than Yoongi thought was possible, Chanyeol raised his eyebrow even further and said, “Did you just say something about me being hot in pink hair?”

Yoongi cursed, looked around, and realised that there were no windows he could use to escape from in this room either.


	2. Attaboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol shrugged and continued, “Well, whatever naughty things you were thinking about aside-“
> 
> “I wasn’t thinking about anything!”

_With his gleeful smile growing wider than Yoongi thought was possible, Chanyeol raised his eyebrow even further and said, “Did you just say something about me being hot in pink hair?”_

Not only had Yoongi managed to get caught talking shit about Chanyeol, he had now managed to get caught calling him hot in his new hair _twice_. The first he really didn’t care about. Yoongi talked shit about a lot of people publicly. Trash talking was one of his favourite hobbies. However, the fact that both times he got caught complimenting the same man barely two sentences later was a problem. At this rate, he could be exposed for his shameful secret.

See, Yoongi had been very good about keeping his _very mild_ obsession with Chanyeol under wraps for two whole semesters. He wasn’t about to give the game up now. While on the outside he had continued to seem like the heartless, stone-cold, bastard that he had been when he enrolled in college, Yoongi realised that something had gone wonky the inside a few months ago. Yoongi was adept at lying to other people, but he couldn’t lie to himself. He was aware of 3 things:

1.) He used to believe – and still kind of did – that coffee shop music gigs where business majors crooned Ed Sheeran covers over their semi-acoustic guitars were just college girl crack. Not worth his time.  
2.) He had been attending one of these same coffee shop music gigs religiously for two semesters, after he accidentally stumbled into it looking for a caffeine fix.  
3.) His sudden change of heart about coffee shop gigs was most definitely 100% because Park Chanyeol had looked absolutely smoking hot while crooning an Ed Sheeran cover over his semi-acoustic guitar. 

Yoongi had thought that secretly attending a weekly Ed Sheeran cover show would be the worst that could happen, and accepted it as an endurable dent to his dignity. When Chanyeol had shown up on the roster of his Econ 101 class (why was a senior taking a freshman course, anyway?), it had only made the situation worse. Now Yoongi was exposed to the senior’s giant hands and deep voice twice a week, instead of once. It hadn’t been easy hiding his attendance of Chanyeol’s gigs from his friends, especially when Namjoon was as much of a coffee fiend as Yoongi himself, but the brunette had managed. 

Now, on top of trying to keep it a secret that he stared at Chanyeol from the shadowy back of a coffee shop every week, he had to work at not getting caught staring at the back of the boy’s head in class. This was harder than it sounded, since Hoseok sat near the giant and he was always looking back at Yoongi to make funny faces at him. Nevertheless, Yoongi had made it through these trials, and he was not about to slip up now. Not after all that work. It had taken 3 weeks of subliminal suggestion to trick Namjoon into going across town for his coffee, just so Yoongi wouldn’t get caught drooling into his Americano at Chanyeol on Open Mic Tuesdays. And if Yoongi was going to be exposed anywhere, it certainly would not be in front of Chanyeol, who was smiling at him like he’d just won the lottery. Steeling himself and gathering what little peace of mind he had left, Yoongi tried to portray the ‘better than you’ aura that he usually did. He was determined to pretend that All Was Well.

“If you’re fishing for compliments, Park, look somewhere else-“

“I’m not fishing. I’m just repeating what _you_ said. And didn’t I tell you to call me ‘Hyung’?”

“That was then, this is now. And why did you drag me here?”

“I would tell you if only you would be a little more polite, Yoongi.”

Yoongi snorted, “And why the fuck would I do that?”

“Well, for starters, I’ll let you play with my-“

The freshman felt heat rushing up his neck, “Yah! What the-“

“-Apogee Duet interface. I saw you drooling over it earlier. What? Did you think I was going to say something else?” Yoongi detected a poorly concealed smirk in Chanyeol’s tone, despite the senior’s innocent expression.

Chanyeol shrugged and continued, “Well, whatever naughty things you were thinking about aside-“

“I wasn’t thinking about anything!”

“-a little politeness could go a long way here, you know. ‘Park’ sounds a little rude. We’re not complete strangers. A lot of stiffer people would insist that you call them ‘sunbae’ but since we got to know each other a little better a couple of weeks ago-“

“When you almost pinned me to a tree and forced me to apologize to you?!” Yoongi couldn’t believe the version of events he was hearing.

“- I’ll settle for ‘hyung’,” Chanyeol continued as if no one had spoken.

Sadly for the freshman, the wave of embarrassment and frustration Chanyeol inspired was not enough to stop him from wanting to take the studio equipment for a spin. He wanted to scowl and storm off – he really did! But Chanyeol’s mic looked at least 5 times more expensive than the one he had in his room and he really, really, really wanted to test it out. For research. And then the clincher came:

“You seem to know a bit about recording music. If you want, I could even give you studio time next week.”

Yoongi’s inner stubborn child was squashed under a wave of unbridled desire. For studio time, mark you. It was his biggest kink. Still reeling from how quickly he crumbled, Yoongi tried to seem less thirsty for a tiny room with a bunch of electronics squished into it. He attempted a scowl but it came out more like a tiny tiny frown. “Doihvtudoit?” he mumbled

“Hmm? Didn’t catch that, Yoongi.” Chanyeol widened his eyes innocently. 

“Do I…havetodoit?” Yoongi tried to start out strong but ultimately mumble-sped through the rest

“Do you…have to do it? Is that what you’re asking?” Chanyeol’s face was keeping up the innocent façade that the freshman was coming to hate. 

Then, as if the act couldn’t get more unbelievable, Chanyeol had the nerve to put a hand to his chest and look dismayed, “Why, Yoongi, you’re making it sound like I’m forcing you to do something in exchange for studio time! I would never! Just like you could never force me to give you studio time unless, for some mysterious reason, I was suddenly convinced to do it! My mother taught me that if you want something in this world, Yoongi, you have to ask _nicely_ and _politely_. Telling you to be polite was only a _suggestion_. Ok? You don’t have to call me hyung if you don’t want to. Just like I don’t have to let you play with my toys if I don’t want to. Ever. For all of eternity.”

Yoongi doubted very much that Chanyeol’s mom had taught him to blackmail people into calling him hyung in exchange for services, but he was smart enough not to mention that. He, however, made sure to roll his eyes at Chanyeol’s weak attempts at subtlety. 

The freshman did a quick assessment of what he had to lose if he agreed to Chanyeol’s terms (his pride, his dignity, and possibly his well-kept secret that he had a low-key thing for older men). Yoongi weighed his losses against how much he wanted time to fiddle with all this equipment and sighed. He’d known how this was going to end from the minute he walked into the room. The freshman decided to simply grit his teeth and get on with it. He was many things, but a lil’ bitch was not one of them.

“Alright, alright, message received. I’ll do it from now on.” Yoongi said, looking and sounding very aggrieved.

“I’ll do it from now on…?” Chanyeol looked expectantly at the freshman as he let the sentence trail off into silence.

“I’ll do it from now on HYUNG. Jeez.” Yoongi looked up at the ceiling and prayed for patience. By the time he looked down, Chanyeol had finally shed his extremely fake innocent façade and was straight-up glowing from grinning so hard. As soon as Yoongi made eye-contact, the senior waggled his eyebrows and winked, saying, “Attaboy.”

Yoongi hated himself for finding it sexy. He hated himself even more for the red that started to creep up his neck. 

Then Chanyeol opened his mouth to say,”Ooh. Are you thinking about 19+ things again?” and the freshman turned to bang his head against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pcwifey) and [tumblr](http://mrswangyeol.tumblr.com/)


	3. The Upper Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the inner workings of Chanyeol's mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to be updated and I am so sorry but here it is!  
> I thought we could take a look at Chanyeol's POV. Enjoy!
> 
> And feel free to come complain about my upload schedule on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/pcwifey) and [tumblr](http://mrswangyeol.tumblr.com/)

It had been an eye-opening couple of weeks for Chanyeol. At first, he’d only mildly enjoyed bullying the prickly freshman that was always hanging around the basketball court, and figured their acquaintanceship would end with that one encounter. However, a couple of days later, Baekhyun had mentioned something very interesting:

“…and so, I need you to come with me to the concert.” 

“What? Sorry Baek I wasn’t listening. This project is literally frying my brain.”

“Are you still staring at those music sheets? Chanyeol, I told you that staring notes down won’t magically create a hook-“

“I need to turn it in next month and I don’t even have a hook, Baek, how am I supposed to focus on anything? Let alone a freaking concert. Which I’m not going to, by the way.”

“Tae said his friend is a really good lyricist though. Maybe listening to him will clear some of your writer’s block, or-”

“Wait what? What lyricist?,” Chanyeol blinked and quit staring at his music sheet to look up at Baekhyun. “Where? What are we talking about right now? Since when do you know an actual useful person omg-”

“Please stop using ‘omg’ in real life, Chanyeol. It makes you sound like a preteen girl.“

And so it turned out that Taehyung, one of Baek’s juniors in the vocal program, had invited him to some sort of underground rap competition where his friend would be performing. And what do you know? This friend was the prickly basketball player from last week.   
According to Baek, who had heard it from Tae, this guy’s stuff was decent. Chanyeol, at the end of his rope at this point, decided to go. If listening to this Min Yoongi helped give him direction in his own writing, great. And if it didn’t, at least he got to take a semi-productive break from staring his project down.

In the end, the ‘concert’ had been a mixed bag. The venue was quite shady, which explained why Baek had wanted company. Chanyeol hadn’t been sure if the flickering lights were for effect of if the wiring was actually faulty. Talent-wise, quite a few people bombed while others weren’t completely terrible. Some were good, however, including Yoongi. But then again, the sound system had been trashy and kept cutting basically every contestants’ audios out. The flow of cheap vodka at the makeshift bar was the one thing about the gig that experienced no difficulties whatsoever. Overall, Chanyeol had left that night slightly buzzed but with the vague impression that if he had been given a chance to actually listen to Yoongi’s whole verse, it would have been good.

That was why he found himself squinting across crowds of freshmen for the snarky rapper a few days later. As his finals deadline had loomed closer and closer, his hook had failed to magically come to him at 3 am as it generally did at the last minute. After a week and a half of hunching over his laptop in his tiny studio until 3 am, Chanyeol had finally given up and decided that he was going to need help with the lyrics.   
But when he’d finally admitted that he needed help, Yoongi was nowhere to be seen. After harassing Baek for approximately 1.5 seconds (Baek was never good with secrets anyway) he’d found out that Tae and Yoongi had a shared class on Tuesday mornings. From there, it was easy to lay in wait and snatch the elusive rapper up after the lecture was over.

So far, Yoongi had treated him with a mix of reluctance and what seemed to be poorly concealed fear. Chanyeol understood the former, having had the impression that Yoongi was generally reluctant to socialize with anyone at all. From watching his interaction with Tae, it was obvious that the freshman’s friends were more the type to force themselves on him rather than the type whose company Yoongi had actively sought out. The former, however, was a mystery. Why on earth did Yoongi seem scared of him? It wasn’t exactly like he had the Tough Guy Senior persona down. Chanyeol hadn’t wanted to be known as the music program’s softie, but that was exactly what his reputation was. He startled when he heard loud noises, he was obsessed with cute things, he often lost track of his conversations when he spotted a cat, and he was terrified of his dorm’s tiny RA, Do Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol would completely understand anybody’s fear of Kyungsoo. Of Minseok’s too. Hell, it would even have made more sense if Yoongi was wary of Baekhyun, who wasn’t scary because he was terrifying, but scary because if he decided to become your friend, he would never leave or even shut up. But no, Yoongi was scared of Chanyeol, who still got teary over the ferret he lost when he was 10. Chanyeol could only conclude that Yoongi’s fear was based on something being wrong on the freshman’s end rather than his own. In fact, as he ~~dragged~~ gently led the freshman to his studio a few metres off-campus, he tried to figure out what in their previous interactions the rapper could be reacting so negatively to. 

The last one couldn’t count, because Chanyeol was sure that Yoongi hadn’t even known that he was at the venue. Not only was the place dark, but Baekhyun hadn’t even confirmed with Tae that he’d be coming. No, Yoongi wouldn’t have seen him, or known that Chanyeol was there, so it couldn’t be anything to do with that. That had been more of a one-sided interaction.

The one before that? It was honestly the only time where they’d ever talked, but honestly, there hadn’t been much to it. Chanyeol had caught him shit-talking and teased him about it…that was it. As the senior rummaged in his bag for his studio keys, he tried to figure out if there was something particularly threatening that he’d said that Friday. Finally finding his keys and letting out a triumphant yell distracted him for a minute, but as he firmly shut the door behind them to prevent Yoongi’s escape, he continued trying to puzzle it out. 

He had confronted Yoongi, teased the freshman about being loud, and backed him against a tree/ The tree part had been unnecessary, but what was teasing, really, without a light sprinkling of flirting to really throw them off. Baekhyun had the same approach to life. Maybe Chanyeol had been spending too much time with the blonde. Anyway, it had been worth it because the freshman had looked really hilarious with the way that he had been scowling but simultaneously turning red…

Wait, flirting.

Was it the flirting? Yoongi looked and acted like he would just hit whoever did that to him if he found it annoying. But he hadn’t hit Chanyeol. He’d just suddenly become wary of the senior. Chanyeol was familiar with of small, mean people. Kyungsoo often hit Baekhyun when the blonde made a salacious comment, true. But he also widened his eyes and left the room if Jongin so much as asked him how his day was. Everyone knew that Baekhyun annoyed the ever-living shit out of Kyungsoo. But only Chanyeol knew that Jongin got the tiny vocalist hot. Kyungsoo was enamored with Jongin and that made him freak out whenever the dancer so much as waved at him. Chanyeol only knew this because he’d borrowed the RA’s laptop last month and found Jongin’s instagram on his browser’s bookmark bar. The death threats he’d received when he teased Kyungsoo were part of the reason that Chanyeol was so terrified of him. If Kyungsoo was anything like Yoongi…

Then he’d only be terrified of flirting if he actually thought Chanyeol was at least a tiny bit attractive. This was perfect. Something he could use to gain the upper hand in what was definitely going to be an uphill negotiation.

The senior leaned against the doorway as a smile spread across his face. Up ahead, Yoongi had just whirled around and sent a glare at Chanyeol, but it was too late. The senior had already seen him trembling with the effort he’d used to stop himself from touching the Apogee Duet interface.

Grin widening, Chanyeol asked, “Did you just say something about me being hot in pink hair?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pcwifey) and [tumblr](http://mrswangyeol.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studio time goes surprisingly well

And so it came to be that Yoongi suddenly had a bunch of studio equipment at his beck and call, and he was free to use it whenever he wanted, and for however long he wanted.

Or so he thought.

It turned out that the deal did not come as advertised AT ALL, and that there were actually a bunch of caveats. Beginning with how he actually didn’t get any studio time at all.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, “Stop being so dramatic, Yoongi. I didn’t say that you didn’t get any studio time ever. Just that I need it for the rest of the week while I finish my music project.”

“And then I can use it whenever I want?”

“And then you can use it whenever I’m not using it. Did you really think that the deal was you could just barge in here any time and get rid of me so you could use it whenever you’re free?” 

“Uhh…yeah?”

“Exactly why do you think I have a studio? For a fun hobby I do only during the weekends? This is literally how I get my, you know, school work done.”

Yoongi resisted the urge to ask if school work was really that important.

“Also, I never said that you could get studio time for calling me hyung. I said that you could ‘play with the equipment’ for calling me hyung. As in, you could test it out and get familiar with it because you seem so interested. Obviously under heavy supervision. By me. Free reign over my studio? Exactly how valuable do you think calling me ‘hyung’ actually is?”

At this, Yoongi actually reacted. He turned to face Chanyeol directly instead of just staring at his beautiful mic, looking completely aghast. “What?? You mean I just get a, what, tutorial? Fuck that! This deal is so shitty!”

“Tut-tut, Yoongz-

“Never call me that again.”

“-first of all, you didn’t finish that sentence correctly. This deal is so shitty, Hyung. Secondly, I never said that you would never get studio time. Just that calling me the H-word doesn’t cut it. I haven’t even gotten around to talking about why I actually brought you here.”

It was at this point that Yoongi realised, like the senior had just pointed out, he actually had no idea why he was here. What followed was an explanation of Chanyeol’s situation. He was stuck with writers block and his hook was still unwritten. A deadline was looming, and one of Taehyung’s sunbaes had recommended Yoongi. 

All of this begged the question “…Wait, if all this time all you needed me for was to collab with you on some lyrics, what was all this stalking and hyung business about?”

“First of all, I never stalked you. What on earth are you talking about?“ the senior replied, looking genuinely puzzled.  
“You were lurking outside my class today! That’s how you grabbed me!”

“Oh, that?” Chanyeol shrugged like the words that followed were no big deal, “Yeah, Baek didn’t have your number so he just sent me your class schedule this morning and I picked the closest class to my dorm so I didn’t have to go far-“

“How did you get my class schedule? That’s literally what stalking is??”

“Look man, how am I supposed to know? It’s Baekhyun - he has mysterious ways. The picture of your schedule he sent was, like, a screenshot of some chat conversation or whatever.”

Yoongi’s eyes narrowed as he predicted that he’d be murdering a certain blonde – the only person who spent enough time with him to know his class schedule. “Was the conversation with someone called Taehyung?” 

“Maybe? I think the contact had a Dolphin emoji at the end of it or something. Why?”

Yoongi was now 100 per cent sure that the traitor was Taehyung because the brat had saved his own contact in the rapper’s phone with the same dumb emoji. He slid out his phone and shot the brat a text that consisted only of a knife emoji and the word ‘tonight’. Then he took a deep breath and contemplated his options. 

“Ok, I’ll help you with this hook-“

“Yay!”

“-but on the condition that I get 4 hours of studio time during the week.”

The senior frowned. “I told you that I actually need to use this for school and stuff-“

“Well, you’re not here 24/7 right? You go to like, the library or partying with the astrology group, or to sleep in your dorm and stuff. I’ll need you to arrange for 4 hours whenever you’re out there doing stuff.”

“First of all, stop saying ‘astrology’ like it means ‘nerd’. And secondly, it’s the astronomy club. Third, I study here – the library is cold as fuck. That only leaves night time, you know, when people are asleep?”

“Luckily for me, I don’t sleep. Look I don’t get what the big deal is – you won’t be the one losing sleep if I’m here from 1 am. You don’t have to be here with me.”

“Uhhh, yes, I do. What happens when you inevitably break everything?”

A lot of bickering later, they worked out a schedule. They would start working on the hook today, and once Chanyeol had handed his work in, Yoongi could spend supervised time in the studio for a week while Chanyeol studied for finals. If Chanyeol felt that he could trust him after that, Yoongi would be given a key. Despite how many times the tiny rapper assured Chanyeol that he had his own home studio and he didn’t need that much babysitting, the senior simply shrugged and said ‘Take it or leave it’. In the end, Yoongi decided to pick his battles. 

A surprisingly pleasant 3 hours later, the two already had a couple of lines drafted and had tweaked the hook melody accordingly. Yoongi liked the song that Chanyeol had written, but that was no surprise. Yoongi had already watched a bunch of the senior’s gigs, and he was already familiar with his style. Chanyeol, on the other hand, was surprised to work so easily with Yoongi, considering all of their interactions so far had mostly consisted of Yoongi trying to get away from him.

After exchanging numbers and bidding each other goodbye outside the studio building, Yoongi remembered that his question had never been answered.

“Hey!” 

The pink-haired senior turned, a raised eyebrow disappearing behind his bangs. 

“Hey, hyung,” Yoongi rolled his eyes, and hoped that it hid the blush creeping up his neck at having to yell it on a busy street. He shuffled closer to Chanyeol, who was looking pleased with himself.

“You told me how you found me, but you never told me what all this hyung nonsense was about.” 

The smug grin on Chanyeol’s face was replaced by a sheepish look. The giant looked to the side as if the other side of the street was  
suddenly very important. “Oh, ah, that…,” the senior began. Yoongi’s eyes narrowed – was it just his imagination or was the senior slowly sidling away? 

“That….?”

Chanyeol was now blatantly walking backwards and saying, “The look on your face was kinda hilarious so I just-“

It was becoming increasingly apparent that the whole ‘call me hyung’ tangent had just been some sort of entertainment. Before Yoongi could even properly raise his fist, the senior was using his cursed long legs to disappear down the street, laugh-yelling, “Anyway, see you later!”

Something told Yoongi that how quickly he’d run off meant that the senior was accustomed to being hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pcwifey) and [tumblr](http://mrswangyeol.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? questions? Post them here or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pcwifey) and [tumblr](http://mrswangyeol.tumblr.com/)


End file.
